Der Chef: Die Farbe des Todes
by Mounty Swiss
Summary: Du kannst nicht die Welt retten. Aber vielleicht ein kleines Stück davon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Der Chef: Die Farbe des Todes**_

_Du kannst nicht die Welt retten. Aber vielleicht ein kleines Stück davon._

_(Dies ist eine freie Übersetzung / Übertragung von "The Color of Death")  
_

_Diese Geschichte spielt zwischen Pilotfilm und Season 1_

_Sommer 1967_

**Kapitel 1**

**Sonntag**

Das kleine Flugzeug legte sich in eine Steilkurve und drohte abzustürzen. Mit einer raschen Bewegung nahm Bill Frazer seinem Stiefsohn die Fernsteuerung aus den Händen und brachte das Modell wieder auf einen sicheren Kurs.

„Tolle Reaktion!" lobte Ed Brown.

„Sieht so aus, als sei ich immer noch für alle möglichen Rettungsaktionen zuständig", lachte Bill. Er spielte dabei auf den Beginn ihrer Freundschaft an, als er den kleinen Eddie vor ein paar grossen Raufbolden ‚gerettet' hatte.

Geschickt landete er das Modell.

„Hört mal, Jungs", wandte er sich an seine Stiefsöhne Eric und Jamie, „jetzt machen wir aber mal eine Pause. Ist das ok für euch?"

Die Jungen waren gut erzogen und widersprachen nicht: Ihr neuer Stiefvater und sein Freund hatten jetzt mehr als drei Stunden mit ihnen gespielt.

Betty, ihre hübsche, blonde Mutter, stand auf von der Decke, auf der sie ausgeruht und sich braun brennen lassen hatte, und zwar viel länger als sie sich hätte träumen lassen. Mit einem raschen Kuss zeigte sie Bill, dass sie ganz mit ihm einverstanden war. „Klar doch. Los, geniesst es!"

Ed und Bill tauschten alte Erinnerungen aus ihrer Kindheit aus, während sie den Bergwald durchstreiften. Sie kannten einander, seit Ed in der ersten und Bill in der fünften Klasse gewesen war. Inzwischen war der schlaksige Ed seinem ‚grossen', starken Freund längst über den Kopf gewachsen, aber der Respekt, den sie trotz des Altersunterschiedes von Anfang an vor einander gehabt hatten, war unverändert geblieben – oder sogar seit den Schultagen noch gewachsen.

Die zwei Männer verstummten, und jeder schien in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken zu sein.

Vor ein paar Monaten hatte Bill Betty geheiratet, eine junge Witwe, die zwei Jahre älter war als er selber, und er hatte ihre beiden elf- und neunjährigen Söhne adoptiert.

Bill brach das Schweigen.

„Ich könnte mich fast selber beneiden. Solch eine Familie zu haben ist ein Geschenk Gottes."

Ed lächelte. "Danke, dass du sie heute mit mir teilst. Betty ist eine einmalige Köchin, und du hast zwei grossartige Kinder. Ich habe dieses Picknick sehr genossen, und dieser Ort ist so still und friedlich…" Seine Stimme verlor sich, während er die Schönheit der Landschaft in sich aufnahm. Was für ein Kontrast zu seinem hektischen Polizistenleben in San Francisco!

Als sie zurück zu ihrem Picknickplatz kamen, Bills und Bettys "Geheimplatz", war er verlassen.

„Betty, Eric, Jamie – wo seid ihr?" rief Bill.

Ed folgte der Spur abgebrochener Zweige und Blätter durch das Unterholz, dann hörte er Jamies hohe Kinderstimme: „Da sind wir!"

Die Männer folgten seiner Stimme. Sie sahen Eric auf dem Boden knien, neben dem abgestürzten Modellflugzeug.

Betty schaute traurig drein. „Bill – es tut mir so leid. Ich habe nicht aufgepasst. Die Buben versuchten, das Flugzeug allein zu fliegen, und jetzt ist es kaputt."

Bill kauerte auch nieder. Er versuchte, den Schaden abzuschätzen. „Vielleicht können wir es flicken… aber… sag mal, warum ist alles nass hier herum? Es hat doch während Wochen nicht geregnet, und ich sehe keinen Bach…"

Er schaute sich um. Sein Blick blieb an Ed hängen, der aussah, als ob er einem Geist begegnet wäre: Sein Gesicht hatte alle Farbe verloren und seine Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet.

Dieser Anblick passte überhaupt nicht zu dem mutigen kleinen Jungen, den er vor vielen Jahren kennengelernt hatte, und erst recht nicht zu dem unerschrockenen ‚Marine' und Polizisten, zu dem sein Freund herangewachsen war.

„Ed, was ist denn los mit dir?"

Ed wusste, warum der Boden nass war. Nur zu gut kannte er den schwachen Geruch in der Luft, und er wusste, warum die Blätter der Büsche welk herunterhingen. Ein Sturm von Bildern ging durch seinen Kopf: Schüsse – brennende Häuser – rennende und schreiende Menschen – der durchdringende Schmerz in seinem Rücken, wo der Granatsplitter ihn getroffen und seine militärische Karriere beendet hatte… und, vielleicht das Schlimmste von allem…

„Bill – lass das Modell. Komm, wir gehen sofort heim. Bitte." Obwohl Ed ganz ruhig gesprochen hatte, entging Bill die Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimme nicht.

„Betty, Jungs, los, wir tun, was Ed sagt." Damit hob er Jamie vom Boden auf und trug ihn zurück zum Picknickplatz. Die anderen folgten, Ed zuhinterst.

Während sie rasch alles in Bills Chevy packten, was sie für das Picknick gebraucht hatten, nahm Jamie seinen Stiefvater an der Hand und fragte: „Daddy, bist du böse auf uns wegen des Flugzeugs?"

Bill hielt inne, liess sich auf ein Knie hinunter und legte seinen Arm um die Schultern des Kleinen. „Nein Jamie, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist etwas ganz anderes." Er wusste zwar nicht genau, was ‚es' war, aber er ging davon aus, dass es ihm Ed noch früh genug sagen würde.

Aber als sie vor dem Haus der Frazers anhielten, sagte Ed lediglich: „Bitte, nehmt alle eine lange Dusche. Wechselt eure Kleider. Steckt alles in die Waschmaschine, auch die Turnschuhe der Jungen, und reinigt auch eure eigenen Schuhe."

Damit drehte er sich um und wollte gehen.

Bill wusste genau, dass Ed kein Theater um nichts machen würde, deshalb nahm er seinen Rat ernst. Aber er verstand ihn immer noch nicht.

„Warum, Ed? fragte er.

„Diese Nässe, die wir dort oben angetroffen haben, könnte gefährlich sein. Ich glaube, das war ein Herbizid und Entlaubungsmittel, das wir in Vietnam einsetzten: 'Agent Orange'."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

**Montag**

Am nächsten Morgen schaffte es Ed gerade noch mit knapper Not, rechtzeitig im Büro zu sein. Allerdings sah er aus, als habe er das Weekend-Nachtleben allzu ausgiebig genossen. Beides zusammen trug ihm eine gehobene Augenbraue von Seiten des Chefs ein und natürlich einiges an Geplänkel von Eve und Mark.

"Und, wie heisst sie?" stichelte Eve.

Ed holte sich eine Tasse Kaffee.

"Hm?" fragte er, obwohl er genau wusste, worauf Eve hinauswollte; er musste Zeit schinden, um sich eine angemessen flapsige Antwort zu überlegen.

"Der Grund, warum du nicht genug Schlaf bekommen hast – wie heisst sie?"

Ed war einfach zu müde, um sich etwas Witziges einfallen zu lassen.

„Bill", antwortete er trocken.

Mark schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf: "Ach komm, du meinst doch sicher 'Wilhelmina'!"

The Chef brachte ihn mit einem missbilligenden Blick zum Schweigen. "Ed, du hast genau zwei Minuten, um deinen Kaffee zu trinken. Dann müssen wir zum Gericht."

Ed stellte seine Tasse unberührt auf den Tisch. Er _hasste_ es, den Kaffee hastig hinunterzuwürgen. Vielleicht würde ihn jemand anderer trinken.

Er hatte in der vergangenen Nacht kein Auge zugebracht. Bilder von Vietnam spukten in seinem Kopf herum. Da waren Wälder, die von ihren Blättern entblösst waren, zerstörte Dörfer und schreiende Frauen und Kinder. Ed war überzeugt, dass es manchmal nötig war, für die Gerechtigkeit zu kämpfen, oder um die Hilflosen zu beschützen – warum wäre er sonst Polizist geworden? Aber was er als Offizier der ‚Marines' gesehen hatte, hatte in ihm Zweifel geweckt, ob dies wirklich der richtige Weg zu Gerechtigkeit und Frieden und zum Schutz der Hilflosen war. So war er – irgendwie – auch froh um jenen Granatsplitter, der seine Militärkarriere beendet hatte. So konnte er den nagenden Fragen in Bezug auf diesen Krieg ausweichen: Es war nicht mehr _sein_ Krieg. Nur – was war mit all seinen Kollegen dort draussen, die keinen Ausweg hatten? Die weitermachen mussten mit dem Töten, manchmal ohne überhaupt zu wissen, wer Freund war und wer Feind?

* * *

Im Lauf der nächsten Tage wunderte sich Ironside oft über seinen Assistenten: Er schien Mühe zu haben, sich auf die anstehenden Aufgaben zu konzentrieren, und die Schatten unter seinen Augen wurden jeden Tag dunkler.

Am nächsten Freitagmorgen kam er zu spät, obwohl er wusste, wie sehr das dem Chef zuwider war. Auch glich er bei weitem nicht seinem üblichen ordentlichen Selbst. Er hatte zwar versucht, seinen Anzug etwas auszubürsten, aber er war immer noch staubig. Der Chef verkniff sich eine Bemerkung zu seinem Äusseren. Dafür donnerte er los: „Würdest du die Güte haben, mir zu erklären, was zum Kuckuck vor sich geht? Du bist ein Detective Sergeant, und die Steuerzahler haben ein Recht auf deinen vollen Einsatz. Wenn du nicht im Stand bist, diesen zu leisten, so erwarte ich wenigstens eine Erklärung, zum Kuckuck!"

Für einen Moment überlegte sich Ed eine Antwort. Aber wie sollte ihn der Chef verstehen? Er begriff ja selber nicht so ganz, was eigentlich abging. Er konnte ihm doch nicht mit seinen wilden, unbeweisbaren Theorien kommen, und schon gar nicht, wenn er in dieser Laune war…

Das Telefon ersparte ihm eine Antwort.

„Das war der Polizeichef", informierte Ironside Ed, und seine Stimme wurde wieder um ein gutes Stück schärfer, als er hinzufügte: „Und ich will nicht, dass er dich anders als in Höchstform sieht."

Am nächsten Morgen tauchte Ed überhaupt nicht auf.

**Samstag**

Ironside war wütend – ungefähr eine Stunde lang. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass es vermutlich keinen Grund gab, um wütend zu sein.  
Es war ja schon möglich, dass sich Ed eine Stunde verspätete, ohne Bescheid zu sagen, aber mehr bestimmt nicht. Er war an sich zuverlässig und pflichtbewusst. Was konnte geschehen sein? Ein Unfall? Das war gut denkbar, so übermüdet wie er in den letzten Tagen ausgesehen hatte. Eine Bedrohung – Erpressung vielleicht? Das würde auch erklären, warum er überhaupt so übermüdet gewesen war. Aber wie sollte jemand Ed erpressen können? Das schien dann doch sehr unwahrscheinlich.

Nachdem Eve vergeblich versucht hatte, ihn zu Hause und über sein Funkgerät im Auto zu erreichen, entschied der Chef, ihm noch eine Stunde zuzugestehen, aber nicht eine Minute mehr.

Genau sechzig Minuten später befahl er Eve, die Verkehrsunfallmeldungen durchzugehen. Darin war aber nichts über Ed, auch nichts, was im Entferntesten darauf hätte schliessen lassen, dass er in einen Autounfall verwickelt sein könnte.

Ironside war von Natur aus kein geduldiger Mensch. Er musste überprüfen, was mit seinem Assistenten los war.

„Eve, Sie halten hier die Stellung. Mark, du bringst mich zu Eds Wohnung. Wir wollen sehen, was wir herausfinden können."

Da war nicht einmal ein drohendes „Und für den Fall, dass er auftauchen sollte…". Sein Bauch sagte ihm, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Ganz und gar nicht.

Mit einem raschen Blick rundum überzeugte sich Ironside davon, dass Eds Ford nicht vor dem Haus geparkt war, in dem er wohnte. Die beiden Männer verloren keine Zeit und betraten das Haus. Selbstverständlich war die Tür zu Eds Wohnung abgeschlossen.

„Mark, mach diese Tür auf!"

Der junge Ex-Sträfling warf seinem Boss einen verblüfften Blick zu. Vor wenigen Monaten wäre er eingebuchtet worden, wenn er in eine Wohnung eingebrochen hätte. Nach einem Blick in Ironsides granithartes Gesicht zögerte er keine Sekunde länger.

Die kleine Wohnung war sauber und ordentlich wie ihr Besitzer. Es gab keine Hinweise darauf, dass Ed sie überstürzt verlassen haben könnte, und auch keine Anzeichen von Gewaltanwendung.

Der Chef sah die Zeitung vom Donnerstag auf dem Stubentisch liegen. „Mark, neben dem Türpfosten hängt ein Schlüssel. Der sieht für mich wie ein Briefkastenschlüssel aus. Geh und schau, ob du Eds Post holen kannst!"

Umgehend kam Mark mit der Post zurück: Es waren die Zeitungen von Freitag und Samstag und ein Brief, den Ironside ungeniert öffnete. Dabei handelte es sich um die Telefonrechnung für den vergangenen Monat – wenig überraschenderweise ein sehr bescheidener Betrag, weil Ed ja kaum je zuhause war.

Er war höchstwahrscheinlich nicht heimgegangen am Freitagabend, sonst wäre die Freitagszeitung nicht mehr in seinem Briefkasten gewesen.

Mark berichtete, der staubige braune Anzug, den Ed am Freitag angehabt habe, sei nicht aufzufinden – also trug er ihn wohl immer noch.

Ironside steuerte seinen Rollstuhl zum Telefon hinüber und nahm sich ein Notizbuch, das dort deponiert war. Er begann, es sorgfältig zu untersuchen.

Er entdeckte feine Eindrücke im Papier. Er nahm einen Bleistift, der danebenlag, und schraffierte das Blatt leicht. Ein paar Zahlen wurden sichtbar.

Es sah aus wie eine Telefonnummer, offensichtlich in Eds sauberer Handschrift niedergeschrieben.

„Ist das nicht eine Nummer in Stockton?" fragte Mark, und der Chef nickte abwesend.

Es war wie ein Puzzle, dem zu viele Teile fehlten, um das ganze Bild erkennen zu können. Nicht einmal Ironside, dessen scharfen Augen normalerweise nichts entging, nicht einmal er konnte etwas Ungewöhnliches erkennen.

„Mark, nimm sein Adressbuch und das Notizbuch mit. Dann lass uns gehen."

Als sie ins Büro zurückkamen, wurden sie von Eve informiert, dass der Polizeichef angerufen habe.

„Überlassen Sie ihn mir", brummte Ironside, „aber ich will zuerst noch die Adresse zu dieser Telefonnummer haben."

Commissioner Randall erwartete Ironside schon ungeduldig. „Bob, Eve hat mir gesagt, dass Sie noch nicht einmal _angefangen_ haben, am Hustler-Fall zu arbeiten. Ich muss Sie wohl nicht daran erinnern, wie wichtig dieser Fall ist, oder? Denken Sie doch nur daran, dass Hustlers Schwager als Gouverneur kandidieren will! Wo ist denn das Problem?"

Ironside überlegte einen Moment, ob er den Polizeichef informieren solle oder nicht.

Seufzend antwortete er: „Sgt. Brown ist verschwunden."

Randall war perplex. „Sie wollen mir doch nicht etwa sagen, dass Sie nicht mit der Arbeit einem Fall oberster Priorität anfangen können, weil sich ein einziger kleiner Sergeant um ein paar Stunden verspätet hat, oder?! Der Bursche hat doch nur einen Kater, vermute ich. Er sah schon gestern nicht grad gut aus. Sie hätten ihm halt gleich die Leviten lesen sollen. Aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, nicht vorwärtszumachen an diesem Fall mit dem Rest Ihrer Leute, oder?"

„Nein, Commissioner, ich fürchte, es ist mehr als das. In Browns Notizbuch haben wir die Telefonnummer von Bonsanto Chemicals in Stockton gefunden. Ich glaube, er war da einer Sache auf der Spur, und ich habe den Eindruck, dass es wichtig sein könne. Ed steckt in Schwierigkeiten, da bin ich mir sicher. Lassen Sie doch die Mordkommission den Hustler-Fall bearbeiten und mich und meine Leute alle Energie darauf verwenden, Ed zu finden. Bitte."

Dass Ironside um etwas bat… das war ein völlig neues Verhalten in ihrer langen, komplizierten Beziehung. Und wenn Polizeichef Randall Bob Ironside nicht Paroli bieten konnte, wenn er herumschimpfte und ihn ausnützte, so erst recht nicht, wenn er ihn um etwas bat.

„Okay. Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können. Aber ich hoffe wirklich, dass Ihr Musterschüler nicht nur einen Rausch ausschläft!"

„ Ich wünschte, er würde es", sagte Ironside und ging.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Eve Zugang verschafft zum Register der Telefongesellschaft. Sie bekam eine Liste von Eds Anrufen während der letzten zwei Wochen. Sie verglich diese Liste mit den Nummern in seinem Adressbuch.

„Ich kann nichts Ungewöhnliches erkennen", bedauerte sie, „ausser dass er am Freitagmorgen die Auskunft angerufen hat, und am Donnerstagabend und später in derselben Nacht hat er dreimal eine Nummer angerufen, die nicht in seinem Adressbuch verzeichnet ist."

„Haben Sie überprüft, wem diese Nummer gehört?"

„Noch nicht – aber ich mache das sofort", versprach sie. Sie wusste genau, dass der Chef in diesem Fall noch ungeduldiger sein würde als normalerweise.

Wenig später verkündete sie: „Es ist ein Privatspital."

Ironsides Verstand arbeitete blitzschnell. Hatte sich Ed Sorgen gemacht über jemanden, der krank war? War das der Grund gewesen, warum er sich während der letzten Tage so merkwürdig verhalten hatte?

„Eve – besorgen Sie mir eine Liste aller Patienten, die in der Nacht von Donnerstag auf Freitag in diesem Spital waren!"

„Schon unterwegs!" winkte Eve zurück und verzog sich eilends.

Ironside versuchte, mit sich ins Reine zu kommen in Bezug auf die vermutlich wichtigste Information: Der Telefonnummer von Bonsanto Chemicals. Was hatte Ed über diese Unternehmung herausgefunden? Und was hatte ihn so beunruhigt in der letzten Zeit? Gab es eine Verbindung zwischen Bonsanto Chemicals, Eds auffallendem Schlafmangel, dem Schmutz an seinem Anzug und den Anrufen im Spital?

Der Chef ärgerte sich über seine eigenen Spekulationen. Es gab im Moment einfach noch zu wenige Anhaltspunkte.

Warum hatte der Junge nicht mit ihm über sein Problem gesprochen? – Denn er war sicher, dass es da ein Problem gab. Er hatte gemeint, sie seien Freunde; dass Ed sich an ihn wenden würde, anstatt zu versuchen, sich selber durchzuwursteln. Warum hatte er ihm nicht vertraut?

Unerwartet klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein!" rief Ironside, nicht allzu begeistert, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen zu werden.

Es war Roberts, der Polizeichemiker mit den langen Haaren und dem brillanten Verstand. Ironside schätzte den Spezialisten, der – auf seinem Gebiet – beinahe so kompetent war wie er selber.

„Was führt Sie her?" fragte er, bereits wesentlich freundlicher.

„Ich dachte mir, dass ich Ihnen das Resultat der Analyse, die Sie von mir wollten, gleich persönlich erklären sollte, denn es ist etwas ungewöhnlich."

„Moment mal – wovon reden Sie?" Ironside war verdutzt.

„Ich meine die Untersuchung der Bodenprobe, die mir Ed gestern gebracht hat. Ich sagte ihm, es könnte einige Zeit dauern..."

„Sagte er wirklich, dass _ich _die Bodenprobe untersucht haben wolle?"

„Also – nein, nicht so genau, denke ich. Er bat mich einfach, es für ihn zu machen, und ich nahm an, der Befehl dazu sei von Ihnen gekommen. Warum – ist etwas nicht in Ordnung damit?"

„Nein, nein – bitte, legen Sie los! Was ist damit?"

Nun, da Roberts wieder in seinem Element war, erklärte er hingebungsvoll das Resultat seiner Analyse:

„Die Bodenprobe war getränkt mit einer Flüssigkeit, welche 2,4,5-Trichlorphenoxyessigsäure enthält. Das ist ein konzentriertes Unkrautvertilgungsmittel. Die Substanz an sich ist nur mässig giftig, aber sie ist kontaminiert mit 2,3,7,8-Tetrachlordibenzodioxin, abgekürzt TCDD. Es wird auch inakurraterweise ‚Dioxin' genannt – und es ist hochgiftig für Menschen."

Sogar ein Blitzdenker wie Ironside benötigte einen Moment, um geistig zu verdauen, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Ein unfassbarer Gedanke kam ihm: „Roberts – was Sie mir da sagen ist, dass diese Bodenprobe ‚Agent Orange' enthielt, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, Sir, das ist nicht korrekt. Es ist schlimmer. ‚Agent Orange' besteht zu gleichen Teilen aus 2,4,5-Trichlorphenoxyessigsäure und 2,4-Dichlorphenoxyessigsäure. Das Zeug in Eds Probe heisst ‚Agent Pink'. Da der einzige Wirkstoff darin 2,4,5-T ist, enthält es eine sehr viel höhere Konzentration an Dioxin als ‚Agent Orange', welches auch 2,4-D enthält, welches weniger mit Dioxin kontaminiert ist."

Ironside nickte. Er überlegte sich die Konsequenzen dessen, was er gerade gehört hatte. „Danke, ich bin wirklich froh, dass Sie mir das persönlich erklärt haben!"

„Ich muss ihnen wohl nicht sagen, dass das Mittel nicht so harmlos ist, wie es aussieht. Chef – woher hatte Ed dieses Unkrautvertilgungsmittel?"

„Mein lieber Roberts, das wüsste ich selber gern. Aber Sie haben mir auf jeden Fall sehr geholfen."

„Wenn Sie den Knaben sehen, so sagen Sie ihm bitte, er solle nicht herumspielen mit dem Zeug!"

Zufrieden wie immer wenn die Leute seine Arbeit zu schätzen wussten verdünnisierte sich Roberts.

Für einen Moment sass Ironside nur da, in Gedanken verloren. Was um alles in der Welt hatte Ed mit Herbiziden zu tun? Auf jeden Fall verstand er jetzt seine offenkundige Unruhe – vorausgesetzt, Ed hatte überhaupt eine Ahnung davon gehabt, womit er es zu tun hatte.

Irgendwann würde Ironside herausfinden müssen, ob es eine Beziehung gab zwischen diesem Unkrautvertilgungsmittel und Bonsanto Chemicals. Immerhin konnte es ja sein, dass es von dort stammte. Aber in diesem Augenblick kam Eve zurück mit der Patientenliste. Sie begannen, die Liste mit Eds Telefonbuch zu vergleichen. Es war ein Weitschuss, aber sie fanden erstaunlicherweise eine mögliche Parallele: Den Namen ‚Frazer'. In Eds Büchlein gab es einen Bill Frazer, und die Spitalliste führte einen Eric und einen Jamie Frazer, beide in der Kinderabteilung.

„Diese Kinder könnten doch Bill Frazers Söhne sein", schlug Eve vor.

„Finden wir's raus!" drängte Ironside.

Eve versuchte genau das, aber niemand nahm das Telefon ab.

„Er könnte bei der Arbeit sein oder im Spital – wenn dies seine Kinder sind."

„Chef, hat Ed am Montag nicht einen ‚Bill' erwähnt? Wir haben ihn deswegen hochgenommen, aber vielleicht meinte er es tatsächlich ernst: Vielleicht hatte er mit diesem Bill Frazer zu tun", erinnerte sich Mark plötzlich.

Ironside hatte auch schon daran gedacht. Am Montag war ihm ja auch zum ersten Mal aufgefallen, dass Ed nicht war wie sonst.

„Warten wir ab, was Eve im Spital herausfindet."

Eve hatte bereits die Nummer des Spitals gewählt. Sie nickte mehrmals, zu aufgeregt, um zu bemerken, dass der Gesprächspartner das nicht sehen konnte. „Sehr gut – bitte sagen Sie ihm, er solle auf uns warten. Es ist sehr wichtig. Ja, danke." Energisch legte sie den Hörer auf. „Er ist tatsächlich der Vater dieser Jungen, und er ist bereit, uns im Spital zu treffen."

„Worauf warten wir?" rief Ironside, froh, dass es wenigstens irgendeinen Fortschritt gab.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

In der Kinderabteilung schien ein junger Mann schon auf sie zu warten. Ironsides geschulter Verstand registrierte automatisch, dass er Anfang dreissig war, etwas über einsachzig gross, breitschultrig, dunkelhaarig, und dass auf seinem Gesicht ein besorgter Ausdruck lag.

„Chef Ironside?" fragte er, "ich bin Bill Frazer."

„Herr Frazer – danke, dass Sie bereit sind, mit uns zu sprechen. Wir haben Ihren Namen in Ed Browns Adressbuch gefunden. Darf ich Sie fragen, aus welchem Grund Ihre Söhne hier sind?"

„Also ganz genau bin ich ihr Stiefvater. Meine Frau hat dieselben Symptome wie die Kinder, nur in einer milderen Form. Vor ein paar Tagen zeigten sich Anzeichen eines allgemeinen Unwohlseins. Bald darauf erschienen rote Flecken an ihren Beinen und Armen und sogar im Gesicht. Am Donnerstag brachten wir die Kinder ins Spital. Die Ärzte wissen nicht genau, was mit ihnen los ist."

„Das tut mir leid."

„Danke, Sir. Aber warum interessieren Sie sich für meine Familie?"

„Wir haben herausgefunden, dass Sergeant Brown am Donnerstag wiederholt in dieses Spital angerufen hat. Hat er mit Ihnen gesprochen?"

„Ja. Er fragte mehrmals nach, wie es den Jungs gehe. Wir sind alte Freunde. Eigentlich wollte er gestern noch vorbeikommen."

„Ich fürchte, er wird seit gestern vermisst."

„Oh mein Gott, nein! Gibt es eine Verbindung zwischen dem, was am Sonntag passiert ist, der Krankheit meiner Familie und Eds Verschwinden?"

„Was ist denn am Sonntag passiert?"

Bill erzählte von den Ereignissen beim Picknick, vom nassen Boden und von Eds merkwürdigem Verhalten.

„Als ich ihm dann mitteilte, dass die Jungen krank geworden seien, da sagte er, ich solle den Ärzten melden, sie seien vermutlich mit einer Chemikalie Namens ‚Agent Orange' in Kontakt gekommen. Er hatte dies am Sonntag schon erwähnt. Aber die Ärzte wollen warten und sehen, wie sich die Krankheit entwickelt. Sie sind der Meinung, dieses ‚Agent Orange' sei harmlos für Menschen und könne folglich diese Symptome nicht verursacht haben."

Jetzt verstand Ironside: Ed hatte eine Probe des kontaminierten Bodens ins Labor gebracht in der Annahme, es sei ‚Agent Orange', ohne sich dessen aber sicher zu sein.

„Ed hat sich in diesem Punkt geirrt. Es war nicht ‚Agent Orange' sondern ‚Agent Pink', und ich denke, das könnte sehr wohl diese Symptome verursacht haben. Dies hier könnte Ihrer Familie möglicherweise helfen." Er zog sein Notizbuch aus der Tasche. "Das ist die Analyse der Substanz, mit der Sie am Sonntag in Kontakt gekommen sind. Geben Sie das dem verantwortlichen Arzt."

Da eben eine Krankenschwester vorbeikam, fragte Bill sie, ob er den fraglichen Arzt treffen könne. Sie wusste, dass er jetzt gerade beschäftigt war, aber sie würde ihm ausrichten, dass er so bald als möglich mit ihm sprechen wolle.

Dann drehte sich Bill zurück zu Ironside. „Chef – was wissen Sie über dieses ominöse ‚Agent Pink'? Ich verstehe die Implikationen chemischer Formeln nicht so ganz."

„Es ist ein Herbizid und Entlaubungsmittel wie ‚Agent Orange', welches durch das U.S.-Militär eingesetzt wird für die Entlaubung von Wäldern in Vietnam. Die Namen kommen von den Streifen in Orange und Pink, mit denen die Fässer gekennzeichnet sind, um den Inhalt identifizieren zu können. Das Problem ist nicht die Flüssigkeit an sich, sondern eine Substanz Namens ‚Dioxin', mit welcher sie verunreinigt ist. Diese Substanz ist sehr giftig für Menschen. Und in ‚Agent Pink' hat es viel mehr Dioxin als in ‚Agent Orange'. Ich hoffe sehr, die Ärzte wissen, was sie dagegen tun können."

Bills Gesicht verriet seine durcheinanderwirbelnden Gefühle: Angst um seine Kinder, aber auch Erleichterung, weil er jetzt wenigstens eine genauere Information darüber hatte, was die Ursache ihrer Krankheit sein könnte.

„Sir, Ed schien am letzten Sonntag sehr aufgewühlt zu sein. Wusste er, dass es gefährlich ist – obwohl er meinte, es sei ‚Agent Orange'?"

Ironside wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Möglicherweise hatte er einen Verdacht. Er hat in Vietnam mehr gesehen als wir hier mitbekommen, auch wenn er nie darüber spricht. Aber wir wissen nicht genau, wovor er Angst hatte. Vielleicht hat er Nebenwirkungen davon bei Soldaten oder Zivilisten in Vietnam gesehen. Aber es ist auch möglich, dass er mit seinen eigenen traumatischen Kriegserlebnissen konfrontiert wurde. Ed ist kein abgebrühter Typ. Für einen Menschen wie ihn kann es schwierig sein, mit den Erinnerungen an die Grausamkeit des Krieges fertigzuwerden. Vielleicht war ja das der Grund für sein merkwürdiges Verhalten."

Gedankenverloren antwortete Bill: „Als Ed und ich uns zum ersten Mal trafen, war er ein schmächtiger Erstklässler. Er traf oft mit Lenny zusammen. Lenny hatte das Down-Syndrom. Er war etwa zwölf Jahre alt und sass gern am kleinen Teich an Eds Schulweg. Er liebte es, ab und zu einen kleinen Stein ins Wasser zu werfen. Er schaute dann entzückt zu, wie sich immer grösser werdende Ringe bildeten. Ed grüsste ihn immer und Lenny winkte zurück. Eines Abends, als Ed gerade daherkam, bewarfen drei Rüpel Lenny mit Steinen. Der behinderte Junge schluchzte hilflos. ‚Lasst ihn in Frieden!' befahl Ed. Natürlich hörten sie nicht auf ihn, er war ja viel kleiner als jeder von ihnen. Ein Wort gab das andere, und es kam zu einer Schlägerei. Ed kämpfte wie ein kleiner Tiger, aber das Ende war voraussehbar, schon weil Lenny kaum eine Hilfe war. Da kam ich zufällig vorbei. Ich konnte es nie ausstehen, wenn irgendwelche Fieslinge auf Kleinere oder Schwächere losgehen, und ich war grösser und stärker als diese Rabauken. Dann begann sogar Lenny, sich zu wehren. Kurz darauf nahmen die drei Reissaus. In unseren zerrissenen Kleidern, ich mit einer blutigen Nase und Ed mit einer Schramme am Kinn, begleiteten wir Lenny nach Hause, und wir blieben Freunde über die Jahre. – Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass ich niemals erlebt habe, dass Ed vor irgendetwas oder irgendjemandem Angst gehabt hätte, schon als Dreikäsehoch nicht. Das passt einfach nicht zu ihm. Aber am Sonntag hatte er Angst, und am Donnerstagabend sagte er, er würde hinter ein paar Wände schauen müssen um herauszufinden, was eigentlich vorgehe."

Ironside nickte. Bill und er redeten definitiv vom gleichen Mann. "So sehe ich ihn auch. Und um ihn zu finden muss ich herausfinden, was _er _herausgefunden hat. Es scheint, als ob alles bei jenem Picknick am Sonntag angefangen hat. Können Sie mir auf einer Karte zeigen, wo ich diesen Picknickplatz finden kann?"

„Das dürfte zu kompliziert sein. Es ist ein ziemlich verlassener Platz in der Gegend des Mount Diablo, etwa eine Autostunde von hier. Ich komme aber gern mit Ihnen mit und zeige ihnen den Ort. Geben Sie mir nur eine Minute, um meiner Frau Bescheid zu sagen. Sie mag Ed auch; wir wollen beide helfen, ihn zu finden, so gut wir können."

Ironside warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Wir verschieben das auf morgen. Ich will, dass mein Team mich begleitet, und heute wäre es dunkel, bevor wir die Stelle erreichen könnten. Ich möchte um acht Uhr morgens abfahren. Danke für Ihre Hilfe."

„Ihre Analyse des ‚Agent Pink' wird möglicherweise meiner Familie helfen. Ich bin es, der dankbar sein muss – und _wie_ ich dankbar bin!"

**Sonntag**

Der nächste Tag war ein Sontag, aber niemand kam auf die Idee, frei machen zu wollen. Mit dem alten Mannschaftswagen brauchte Mark mit Ironside, Eve und Bill im Fond etwas über eine Stunde, um den Picknickplatz zu erreichen, bei dem alles angefangen hatte.

Das Terrain war uneben und es gab keinen richtigen Weg. So konnte der Chef nicht mit den jungen Leuten zusammen die Umgebung untersuchen.

Bill zeigte Ironsides Leuten den Ort, wo das Modellflugzeug abgestürzt war. Es lag immer noch dort, aber jetzt hatten alle Büsche und die kleineren Bäume ringsum ihre Blätter verloren. Nur die grossen Bäume hatten das Laub behalten.

„Es sieht so aus, als sei das Entlaubungsmittel irgendwie ausgeleert worden, nicht versprüht", vermutete Mark.

„Das würde erklären, warum die Konzentration des Mittels so hoch war in Eds Bodenprobe – und warum Bills Jungs so stark darauf reagierten", schloss Eve.

„Rührt nichts an!" rief Bill ihnen in Erinnerung.

„Kommt, wir durchsuchen zuerst die Gegend oberhalb von hier", entschied Eve.

Da es ein heisser Tag war und der Abhang sehr steil, waren sie schon nach kurzer Zeit in Schweiss gebadet, und ihr Atem ging schwer. Es war aber die Mühe wert: Zwischen den Wurzeln eines Baumstrunks festgeklemmt fand Mark ein verbeultes Fass. „Das muss die Quelle von dem Zeug sein!" rief er aus.

Eve und Bill kamen schnell herbei.

„Aber schau!" wandte Eve ein.

Das Fass war mit ‚Bonsanto Chemicals' angeschrieben, und es war mit einem _orangen_ Streifen gekennzeichnet.

Mark zog Plastikhandschuhe an und schüttelte das Fass leicht. Es schien fast leer zu sein.

„Schaut, von hier an aufwärts ist das Laub der Büsche intakt. Da ist nur eine Spur von abgebrochenen Zweigen. Los, folgen wir ihr!"

Ironside musste das tun, was er am meisten verabscheute: Er musste warten. Natürlich blieben seine Gedanken dabei nicht stehen. Vor einer Woche war Ed mit Bills Familie in Bills Auto hier gewesen. Es war anzunehmen, dass Ed am Donnerstagabend hierher zurückgekommen war, um die Bodenprobe zu holen. Vielleicht konnte er das verifizieren, wenn er nämlich Spuren von zwei verschiedenen Reifen-Sets finden würde. Dies hier war kein offizieller Picknickplatz, sondern wirklich eine Art „Geheimplätzchen", so dass es wenig wahrscheinlich war, dass sich noch andere Reifenspuren finden würden. Der Boden war allerdings ausgetrocknet und deshalb war es schwierig, darauf überhaupt Spuren zu finden. Aber Ironside hatte keinerlei Eile. Sorgfältig und methodisch bewegte er sich über den ganzen Platz. Schliesslich fand er, was er gesucht hatte. Die Spuren waren keineswegs tief, aber für Ironsides scharfe und trainierte Augen waren sie doch deutlich genug zu erkennen. Er würde Bill fragen müssen, ob das eine Spuren-Paar wirklich von seinem Wagen stammte. Hingegen war er ziemlich sicher, dass die anderen Spuren von Eds Ford stammen konnten. Und Eds Spuren schnitten quer durch die andern, waren also später entstanden, was seine Vermutung bestätigte: Eds Wagen war später hier gewesen als Bills.

Etwas war allerdings merkwürdig mit diesen Spuren: Es war nicht nur eine Kreuzung durch Bills Spuren zu sehen, sondern _zwei_. Zum Wenden gab es mehr als genug Platz, deshalb sah Ironside keinen Grund, weshalb Ed sein Auto vor- und zurückgesetzt haben sollte. War er möglicherweise _zweimal_ hierhergekommen?

Das führte zur Spekulation, dass er möglicherweise am Freitagabend zurückgekommen war. In diesem Fall war es sehr gut möglich, dass dies sein letzter bekannter Aufenthaltsort war.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Nach scheinbar endlosen Stunden des Wartens sah der Chef Eve und Bill endlich zurückkommen. Bill bestätigte, dass das eine Spurenset von seinem Chevy stamme. Er erinnerte sich auch, dass er am Sonntag dort geparkt hatte.

Eve rapportierte, was sie entdeckt hatten.

„Vielleicht hat Ed dieses Fass auch gefunden. Es ist markiert mit einem orangen Streifen und ‚Bonsanto Chemicals'. Wir folgten der Spur der abgebrochenen Zweige, um herauszufinden, wo es hergekommen war. Oberhalb der Stelle, wo wir das Fass fanden, gibt es eine schmale, holprige Strasse. Das Fass könnte von einem Lieferwagen gefallen sein. Bill und ich sind dem Weg aufwärts gefolgt, aber wir kamen nicht weit. Ein Stück oberhalb war er nämlich von einem Erdrutsch verschüttet. Mark ging den Weg abwärts, um zu sehen, wo er hinführe…Schauen Sie, er da kommt er gerade!"

Mark war so staubig und verschwitzt wie Eve und Bill. "Der Pfad führt zu dieser Bergstrasse, aber es ist ein grosser Umweg."

Eve stellte die entscheidende Frage: "Warum ist das Fass mit einem orangen Streifen markiert, wenn es doch in Tat und Wahrheit 'Agent Pink' enthält?"

Mark wollte sich versichern, dass der Chef am gleichen Problem herumstudierte:

„Sie glauben doch nicht, dass Ed seine Bodenprobe von woanders holte, oder?" Ironside schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie erklären Sie sich das, Sir?" wollte Bill wissen.

„Ich weiss es noch nicht. Aber wir werden es herausfinden", antwortete Ironside grimmig.  
„Möglicherweise hat Ed das Fass am Donnerstag gefunden und ist dann am Freitag nach der Arbeit hierher zurückgekommen. Die Spuren deuten in diese Richtung. Morgen schicke ich jeden verfügbaren Polizisten hier heraus für eine akribische Suche und um dieses Fass in unser Labor zu bekommen. Ich will das nicht im Paddy Wagon riskieren ohne jeglichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Und jetzt gehen wir nach Hause."

Ironside erwog, Nachforschungen über Bonsanto Chemicals anzustellen. Er liess es dann jedoch bleiben, weil eine formelle Untersuchung unter Umständen Eds Leben gefährden könnte. Ausserdem hatte er im Moment noch keine Ahnung, wonach er hätte suchen oder fragen sollen.

**Montag**

Der Chef musste all seinen ruppigen Charme aufbieten, um den Polizeichef zu überschwatzen, ihm die Männer für die Suche zu geben. Der Commissioner war immer noch nicht einverstanden, aber wie üblich konnte er Ironside nicht widerstehen.

Der Chef rückte mit mehreren Polizisten aus. Danach musste er wiederum warten, weil er sich auf dem unebenen Boden mit seinem Rollstuhl kaum bewegen konnte.

Seine Männer untersuchten die Gegend fast zentimeterweise. Sie berichteten, die schmale Strasse gehe hinter dem Erdrutsch noch etwa 300 Meter weiter, danach ende sie beim Eingang einer stillgelegten Mine. ‚Kein-Zutritt'-Schilder und zwei gekreuzte Bretter sollten das Eindringen verhindern, aber Bauern oder Touristen hatten Abfall hineingeworfen.

Die Polizisten stellten eine Theorie auf: Möglicherweise hatte der Fahrer eines Kleinlastwagens, der von Stockton herkam – wo Bonsanto Chemicals ihren Hauptsitz hatten – mit mindestens einem 55-Gallonen-Fass ‚Agent Orange' – oder was auch immer – der hatte sich irgendwie verfahren und jenen Weg genommen. Wegen der Schlaglöcher in der Strasse hatte er dieses eine Fass verloren. Er könnte bis zum Erdrutsch hinaufgefahren sein und dort gewendet haben. Mit einem kleinen Lieferwagen wäre dies möglich. Der Pfad war allerdings zu staubig, als dass die Polizisten irgendwelche Spuren darauf hätten erkennen können.

Ironside war nicht glücklich mit diesem Resultat. Es erklärte keineswegs die Diskrepanz zwischen dem Fass mit ‚Agent Orange' und Eds Bodenprobe, welche ‚Agent Pink' enthielt. Trotzdem musste er irgendwann die Suche abbrechen. Die Temperatur stieg auf gegen 40°C und die Männer waren erschöpft.

Jedenfalls mussten sie noch das Fass mit dem Rest 'Agent Orange' – oder was immer es enthielt – mitnehmen, um es im Labor untersuchen zu lassen. Ironside brauchte sie nicht daran zu erinnern, sehr vorsichtig damit umzugehen.

Entmutigt liess der Chef die Polizisten gehen und beschloss, mit seinem Team ebenfalls zurückzufahren.

Zurück in seinem Büro überlegte Ironside, wie er weiter vorgehen solle.

Höchst wahrscheinlich wollte Ed die genaue chemische Zusammensetzung in Erfahrung bringen, um Bills Jungen und seiner Frau zu helfen. Es war anzunehmen, dass er als gewiefter Ermittler das Fass mit dem orangen Streifen gefunden hatte.  
Aber warum hatte er die Bodenprobe ins Labor gebracht _und_ die Telefonnummer von Bonsanto Chemicals aufgeschrieben – offensichtlich in der Absicht, sie zu benützen? Warum beides? Die Firma hätte ihm doch sicher ebenso genau sagen können, was das Herbizid enthielt, wie das Labor.  
Oder hatte er den Verdacht, dass irgendetwas faul sei an der Sache? Aber woher sollte er einen Verdacht haben, _bevor_ er wusste, was in der Bodenprobe war – nämlich ‚Agent Pink' und nicht ‚Agent Orange', wie nach dem Streifen am Fass zu erwarten gewesen wäre?

Irgendwo war ein Fehler in seinem Gedankengang, oder es fehlte ihm eine wichtige Information. Er teilte seine Überlegungen mit Eve und Mark.

„Soll ich bei Bonsanto Chemicals anrufen und fragen, ob sie irgendetwas von Ed wissen?" fragte Eve.

„Das wäre ein ziemliches Risiko: Wenn Ed Nachforschungen über die Firma angestellt und irgendeine Unregelmässigkeit festgestellt hat, dann könnten es gut _deren_ Leute sein, die für sein Verschwinden verantwortlich sind. Wenn Ed überhaupt noch lebt, so könnte es sein Leben noch mehr gefährden, wenn wir jetzt dort Wind machen."

Ironside kannte den Polizeichef von Stockton persönlich. Deshalb beschloss er schliesslich, ihn direkt und informell zu fragen, ob er irgendetwas über Unregelmässigkeiten bei Bonsanto Chemicals wisse.

Nach dem Austausch der üblichen Höflichkeitsfloskeln fragte der Chef Commissioner Hastings: „Haben Sie in letzter Zeit etwas gehört über Probleme oder Vergehen im Zusammenhang mit Bonsanto Chemicals – insbesondere in Bezug auf Herbizide?"

Hastings dachte einen Moment lang über diese Frage nach. „Die Firma ist mächtig gewachsen, seit die Armee angefangen hat, Tausende von Gallonen ihrer Unkrautvertilgungsmittel zu bestellen. Was mir dazu einfällt... Nun ja, die haben eine grosse Menge einer Substanz Namens ‚Agent Pink' produziert. Aber seit 1965 wird es von der Armee nicht mehr geordert. Seither kaufen sie eine andere Chemikalie, die ‚Agent Orange' heisst. Jetzt wird die Firma ihren Vorrat an ‚Agent Pink' nicht mehr los. Wenn sie den nicht verkaufen können, so bedeutet das natürlich einen erheblichen Verlust. Sonst kommt mir so auf die Schnelle nichts in den Sinn… Warum fragen Sie?"

Da Ironside sich nicht sicher war, was er eigentlich erwartet hatte, wollte er Hastings nicht beunruhigen. „Es ist möglich, dass ein Fass von ihren Herbiziden von einem Lastwagen gefallen ist. Aber daran braucht nichts Illegales zu sein. Ich werde Sie informieren, wenn Handlungsbedarf besteht."

Hatte Ed die Sache mit dem Lager an ‚Agent Pink' bei Bonsanto Chemicals herausgefunden? Hatte er irgendwelche dunklen Machenschaften im Zusammenhang damit vermutet?

„Mark, ich gehe ins Labor hinunter!"

Roberts hatte der Analyse der Lösung in dem Fass oberste Priorität eingeräumt, und stolz präsentierte er Ironside das Resultat: „Es ist ‚Agent Pink', wie Eds Probe!"

Ironside fischte einen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und begann, am orangen Streifen um das Fass herumzukratzen. Darunter wurde eine rosa Stelle sichtbar.

„Wow!" rief Roberts aus, und dann gleich nochmals: „Wow! Warum sollte jemand so etwas tun?!"

„Um seinen Vorrat an ‚Agent Pink' der Army verkaufen zu können", antwortete Ironside grimmig. „Und wenn sie so etwas tun, dann zögern sie wohl auch nicht, jemanden umzubringen, der ihnen in den Weg kommt… zum Beispiel einen unerfahrenen Detective Sergeant."


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

„Chef, Sie sollten etwas zu Abend essen und dann versuchen, eine Mütze voll Schlaf zu kriegen", mahnte Mark. Ironside scheuchte ihn weg – bedauerte es aber sofort.

„Sorry, Mark. Ich kann jetzt nicht essen. Bitte nimm dir etwas und geh dann zu Bett. Ich komme schon zurecht."

Mark akzeptierte seine Wünsche, wenn auch widerstrebend. Er konnte schon verstehen, wie sehr Ironside sich Sorgen machte. Er und Ed hatten einander sehr nahe gestanden, und jetzt schwanden die Chancen, ihn lebendig zu finden, immer mehr.

**Dienstag**

Um zwei Uhr morgens wachte Mark auf und sah, dass im Hauptraum immer noch Licht war. Er stand auf um nachzusehen, ob Ironside etwas brauche und fand ihn immer noch in seinem Rollstuhl sitzend vor. Er starrte aus seinem Lieblingsfenster, vermutlich ohne irgendetwas zu sehen. Im Kontrast zum heissen Tag in den sonnendurchglühten Bergen schien die Nacht ziemlich kühl. Mark holte eine Decke und legte sie Ironside um die Schultern.

„Danke, Mark."

Offensichtlich quälte etwas seinen Boss, aber Mark sprach ihn nicht darauf an. Er wusste ja genau, dass sich seine Sorgen um Ed drehten.

„Warum hat er nur nichts gesagt?" dachte Ironside laut. „Warum hat er mir nicht vertraut?"

„Chef, Ed ist erwachsen. Es ist nicht Ihr Fehler wenn er diesen Fall im Alleingang lösen wollte."

„Vielleicht hätte er anders entschieden wenn ich ihn nicht so zusammengestaucht hätte am Freitag."

„Im Grunde haben Sie nur eine Erklärung verlangt – was soll daran falsch gewesen sein?"

„ Nichts", antwortete Ironside, aber bei sich dachte er, dass der Ton die Musik macht.

Mark hätte dem Chef so gern geholfen. „Sie können doch im Moment nichts tun. Wollen sie nicht lieber ins Bett gehen?"

„Danke – aber nein, danke."

Still ging Mark in sein Zimmer. Offenbar musste sein Boss mit seinem Problem selber fertigwerden.

Morgens um sechs war die Situation unverändert. Mark konnte auch nicht schlafen.

„Chef, ich brauche etwas frische Luft. Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich rausgehe?"

Ironside schüttelte abwesend den Kopf. Wenn er auch noch so müde war, so verstand er doch, dass sich Mark hilflos und unter Druck fühlte.

Der junge Afro-Amerikaner wollte unbedingt helfen. Ironside hatte sein ganzes Leben verändert, hatte ihm wieder einen Sinn gegeben.

Mark hatte sich zwar nie viel aus Sgt. Brown gemacht. Sie waren einfach zu verschieden, um mehr als Kollegen zu sein: Der rechtschaffene weisse Polizist und er, der schwarze Ex-Sträfling. Aber Ed war dem Chef wichtig, und der Chef war Mark wichtig. Deshalb würde Mark alles in seiner Macht stehende tun um ihn zu finden.

Mark war immer noch überzeugt davon, dass des Rätsels Lösung irgendwo da draussen in den Bergen lag, irgendwo um den Picknickplatz herum. Deshalb beschloss er, dorthin zurückzukehren. Er lieh sich den verbeulten alten Wagen eines Freundes aus – einen 1956er Ford – und fuhr wieder gegen den Mount Diablo hinauf.

Er parkierte das Auto am gleichen Ort wie an den vorhergehenden Tagen. Unsicher, wonach er eigentlich suchte, begann er, herumzugehen. Er konnte nicht anders als dabei an Brown zu denken. Ed bekam meist den grössten Teil von Ironsides Wutausbrüchen ab, aber er wehrte sich nie dagegen. Insgeheim verachtete Mark den Sergeant, weil er sich nicht verteidigte. Brown war in seinen Augen ein Feigling, weil er alles auf sich sitzen liess.

Wenn er jetzt aber so darüber nachdachte, so war er sich dessen plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher. Ed hatte schon mit dem Chef gearbeitet, als dieser noch gehen konnte. Wahrscheinlich verstand er besser als Mark, wie sehr Ironside unter seiner Behinderung litt. Möglicherweise kämpfte der Mann immer noch mit dem Mitleid für seinen Vorgesetzten – denn Mitleid wollte der Chef ganz gewiss nicht. Natürlich war der Sergeant zu anständig, um Ironside zu sagen, dass ein Rollstuhl keine Entschuldigung dafür war, sich andern gegenüber ruppig zu verhalten. Ed fühlte sicher mit dem Chef mit. Vielleicht war er gar kein Feigling, sondern eher ein einfühlsamer Freund, dem Ironside wirklich wichtig war.

Und, was ebenso sehr zählte: Ed hatte Mark nie seine Vergangenheit vorgehalten.

Nein – vielleicht war er einfach ein Mann, der sich alle Mühe gab, das Richtige zu tun. Möglicherweise würden sie sogar irgendwann mehr als nur Kollegen werden.

Sie mussten ihn finden. Er gehörte zu ihrem Team.

Ironside konnte sich unmöglich irren mit seiner Meinung, alles habe bei dem Picknickplatz angefangen – er irrte sich kaum je. Aber wie sollte er, Mark, einen Hinweis entdecken, den all die Polizisten gestern nicht hatten finden können? Hierher zu kommen war vermutlich eine blödsinnige Idee gewesen.

Nach zwei Stunden gab er auf und fuhr zögernd zurück – wesentlich langsamer als üblich, weil es ihm widerstrebte, ins Büro zurückzukommen ohne irgendeinen neuen Hoffnungsschimmer für den Chef.

Nach etwa drei Meilen, weit unterhalb des Gebietes, das die Polizei gestern den ganzen Tag durchsucht hatte, trat er hart auf die Bremsen. In einer Kurve sah er zwei parallele Spuren, die abwärts in eine Schlucht führten. Sie waren ziemlich undeutlich, aber höchstwahrscheinlich stammten sie von einem Personenwagen. Er hatte sie vorher nicht wahrgenommen, weil er nicht darauf geachtet hatte, und Chief Ironside hatte sie nicht sehen können, weil er im Fond des Mannschaftswagens gesessen hatte. Mark parkierte den Ford und folgte den Spuren abwärts. Er musste um Felsen herum klettern gegen einen kleinen Bach hinunter – und dort sah er das Auto, das diese Spuren verursacht hatte: Ein ausgebranntes Wrack… aber irgendwie sah es allzu vertraut aus! Marks Herz fühlte sich an, als stecke es in einer Schraubzwinge. Trotzdem zwang er sich, ganz zum Bach hinunterzusteigen. Er berührte nichts, als er versuchte, in den Wagen hineinzuschauen. Tief in Gedanken kletterte er aus der Schlucht und stieg in den Ford. So schnell er es wagte, aber trotzdem vorsichtig, fuhr er zurück in die Stadt.

Der Chef sass am achteckigen Tisch. Er sah zehn Jahre älter aus als nur wenige Tage vorher, und beinahe hager. Seine Hoffnung, Ed lebendig zu finden, war inzwischen verschwindend gering geworden, und das stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Er hatte den Fall gelöst, das schon: Bonsanto Chemicals versuchte, ihr ‚Agent Pink' als ‚Agent Orange' zu verkaufen. Bei einem vermutlichen Preis von 7$ pro Gallone, abgefüllt in Fässer von 55 Gallonen, würde ihnen das etwa 385$ pro Fass einbringen. Wenn man davon ausging, dass sie 10'000 Gallonen von der Chemikalie vorrätig hatten, so wäre der Gewinn bereits 70'000$... Allerdings konnte er nicht beweisen, dass es mehr als eines dieser übermalten Fässer gab.

Aber eigentlich interessierte er sich im Moment einen alten Hut für Bonsanto Chemicals. Ihn interessierte einzig und allein sein Assistent.

Eve versuchte erfolglos, sich durch irgendwelche Ordner hindurchzuarbeiten. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Vermisstmeldung, welche sie auf Ironsides Befehl hin zur Sicherheit herausgegeben hatte: Edward D. Brown, 28 Jahre alt, vermisst seit Freitag. Signalement: 1m88 gross, schlanke Statur, braunes, seitlich gescheiteltes Haar, braune Augen, keine besonderen Kennzeichen…

Wie wenig doch so eine Beschreibung die Persönlichkeit eines Menschen erfassen konnte! Inwendig war dieser Mann alles andere als ‚braun', wenn man ihn genauer kannte. Und er hatte sehr wohl besondere Kennzeichen: Er war besonnen, zuverlässig, fürsorglich und freundlich. Der Chef war oft barsch mit ihm, aber nur weil er in ihm seinen ‚Musterschüler' sah. Aber würde er je zu der Führungspersönlichkeit werden, zu der Ironside ihm heranzubilden versuchte? War er überhaupt noch am Leben?

Bill Frazer schneite um zehn herein. „Betty und die Jungs konnten gestern heimkommen. Dank der Analyse des ‚Agent Pink' konnten die Ärzte ihre Krankheit als ‚Chlorakne' diagnostizieren, verursacht durch Dioxin. Das ist keine gute Nachricht, aber wenigstens können sie jetzt richtig behandelt werden." Es würde wohl Monate, wenn nicht Jahre dauern, bis sie wieder ganz geheilt sein würden. Aber jedenfalls konnten sie auf eine vollständige Genesung hoffen.

„Aber was ist mit Ed? Irgendwie fühle ich mich verantwortlich für ihn: Ich habe es immer als meine Aufgabe gesehen, auf ihn aufzupassen, weil er immer das Bedürfnis hatte, für die zu kämpfen, die sich nicht wehren konnten – und jetzt bin ich es ihm mehr denn je schuldig, weil er meinen Jungs geholfen hat."

Ironside antwortete nicht. Es _gab_ keine Antwort.

Da stürmte Mark herein, ohne Eve und die zwei Männer überhaupt zu grüssen.

„Chef, ich hab was gefunden. Ich glaube, es ist wichtig!" rief er schon auf der Rampe.

Ironside schaute zu ihm auf. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen, trotzdem wirkte er hellwach.

„Ich bin zurückgefahren zu diesem Picknickplatz", erklärte Mark, „und auf dem Weg fand ich einen ausgebrannten Wagen. Ich glaube, es ist Eds."

Ironsides Gesicht wurde einen Schatten blasser. Er hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass sein Freund noch am Leben sei, aber das kam nun doch als ein Schock…

„Hast Du eine Leiche gesehen in dem Wagen?"

„Nein – allerdings kann ich es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, die Fenster waren fast schwarz vom Russ. Für mich sah der Wagen jedenfalls leer aus. Aber ich wollte keine möglichen Spuren verwischen, deshalb liess ich alles so, wie es war."

Der Chef holte tief Atem. „Eve, Bill – der Polizeichef wird mir keine Leute geben für eine weitere wilde Jagd mit unsicherem Ausgang. Gehen wir also nur zu viert."

Bill liess seinen Chevy stehen und stieg mit dem Team in den Paddy Wagon. Wieder fuhren sie hinaus in die Berge.

Mark parkierte am gleichen Ort an der Strasse wie gut zwei Stunden vorher.

Ironside rollte sein Gefährt zu der Stelle, wo die Spluren begannen: Nicht auf der Strasse, sondern auf dem trockenen Bankett daneben. Es schien, als könnten sie zu Eds Reifen passen.

„Mark, hilf Eve, dort hinunterzukommen. Versucht, so viel wie möglich herauszufinden. Vor allem will ich wissen, ob es da Fussabdrücke gibt ausser jenen von Mark. Eve – such auf den Türgriffen nach Fingerabdrücken, wenn das möglich ist."

Ironside musste sich zusammennehmen, um seine Leute nicht merken zu lassen, wie frustriert er war. Es wäre so extrem wichtig gewesen, dass er den Wagen selber hätte untersuchen können. Mit seiner Erfahrung hätte er Hinweise erkennen können, welche Eve und Mark entgingen.

Bill half ebenfalls, Eve zu stützen. Sie hatte die Untersuchung zu leiten, da sie – ausser dem Chef – die einzige anwesende Angehörige der Polizei war.

Zwischen den Steinen gab es etwas sandigen Boden, und sie konnte neben dem Autowrack vage ein Paar Fussabdrücke erkennen. „Mark, bitte stell deinen Fuss neben einen von diesen Abdrücken."

„Okay, aber ich weiss auch so, dass es meine sind. Ich stand heute Morgen hier."

Sie fanden keinen Hinweis darauf, dass ein anderes menschlichen Wesen neben dem Wagen gestanden haben könne – oder daraus ausgestiegen war, aber sie konnten natürlich nicht sicher sein, ob sie nichts übersehen hatten. Der steinige Boden liess kaum sichere Schlüsse zu.

Nach einem raschen Blick durch die rauchgeschwärzten Fenster untersuchte Eve den einzigen halbwegs intakten Türgriff auf Fingerabdrücke, wie Ironside verlangt hatte. Aber sie konnte nichts Deutliches erkennen. Das Feuer musste alle Spuren zerstört haben. Vorsichtig versuchte Mark, die Tür zum Führersitz zu öffnen. Sie war blockiert. Als Mark aber mit aller Kraft daran zog, gab sie nach. Jetzt konnten sie sicher sein, dass niemand auf den verkohlten Sitzen sass.

Spontan umarmte Eve zuerst Mark und dann Bill. „Gott sei Dank, ich bin so froh. Es gibt immer noch Hoffnung!"

Mark schrie aufwärts: "Sieht so aus also ob niemand in dem Wagen ist!"

„Was ist mit Fussspuren?"

„Nur meine von heute Morgen!"

„Dann kommt wieder herauf!" rief Ironside zurück.

„Sollen wir die Umgebung nicht durchsuchen?"

„Nein!"

Wesentlich leichteren Herzens kletterten die jungen Leute aus der Schlucht zu Ironside herauf, der auf sie wartete.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte der Chef nach Spuren auf der Strasse gesucht. Es gab keine. Überhaupt keine.

„Ed ist ein guter Fahrer. Es ist undenkbar, dass er über eine Kurve hinausfährt ohne überhaupt einen Bremsversuch zu unternehmen. Aber seht ihr irgendwelche Bremsspuren? Ich jedenfalls nicht. Schon deshalb wette ich dass er nicht in seinem Wagen sass, als dieser hier hinunterfuhr."

Schnell folgte Eve seinem Gedankengang. „Und jetzt wundern Sie sich, warum sein Wagen ohne ihn dort unten ist."

"Weil jemand ihn dort unten haben wollte – entweder um ihn zu verstecken oder um es so aussehen zu lassen, als ob Ed tot sei", antwortete Mark.

„Und das würde heissen, dass er immer noch leben könnte!" schloss Bill erleichtert.

„Ziehen Sie keine vorschnellen Schlüsse", warnte Ironside. „Ich würde sagen, dass er möglicherweise immer noch lebte, als sein Wagen zerstört wurde – wenn er denn nicht anderswo umgebracht wurde. Und sogar wenn nicht – so wissen wir doch immer noch nicht mehr darüber, wo er jetzt ist."

Der Chef wollte den jungen Leuten nicht zu viel Hoffnung machen. Aber vor seinem inneren Auge sah er ein Bild, das er in Wirklichkeit gar nie gesehen hatte: Der einzige Ort, den sie am Tag vorher nicht sorgfältigstens durchsucht hatten, war jener Erdrutsch auf dem Weg oberhalb des Picknickplatzes. Sie würden dorthin zurückgehen müssen.

Er wollte sicher sein, dass nichts verborgen war unter jenem Schutt.

Als sie den Erdrutsch erreicht hatten, hiess er Mark den Pickel und Bill die Schaufel nehmen, welche nach der Suche am Montag im Paddy Wagon liegen geblieben waren.

Beide Männer warfen Ironside einen skeptischen Blick zu und begannen zu graben, und zwar mit aller Kraft, wie von Ironside verlangt.

Eve sprach aus, was sie alle dachten: "Aber Chef – wenn Ed hier verschüttet worden ist, so kann er unmöglich noch am Leben sein! Niemand kann in dieser trockenen Hitze mehr als vier Tage lang überleben ohne Wasser!"

Ironside antwortete nicht. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass es Ed Brown war, über den sie hier redeten – ein gesunder, kräftiger junger Mann, der viel zu störrisch war um zu sterben. Oder dass er von Leuten gehört hatte, die in kühlen Höhlen mehr als _zehn_ Tage überlebt hatten. Er tat es nicht. Dies hier war keine kühle Höhle. Wenn es da überhaupt eine Höhle gab, so lag sie am Südhang des Berges. Und Ed war schon erschöpft gewesen _bevor_ er verschwunden war. Er selbst, Ironside, war es, der störrisch war und nicht akzeptieren wollte, dass sein Freund vermutlich tot war.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Ed warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Von Zeit zu Zeit musste er das einfach tun, er konnte nicht anders: Die Leuchtzeiger und -Punkte auf dem Zifferblatt waren nämlich das einzige, was er sehen konnte in der absoluten Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab.

Es war zwei Uhr – aber in der Nacht oder am Nachmittag? Eigentlich spielte es keine Rolle. Wie lang war er jetzt schon hier – eingesperrt in einer stillgelegten Mine zusammen mit 200 Fässern Gift? Drei Tage, vier, mehr? Sein Verstand schien an den Rändern auszufransen, vernünftig zu denken wurde immer schwieriger. Seine Zunge fühlte sich an wie ein pelziges Kissen und Schlucken war schmerzhaft, aber schliesslich hatte er ja auch gar nichts zum Schlucken.

Um sich abzulenken vom stechenden Kopfschmerz und den zunehmenden Magenkrämpfen überdachte er, was seit Donnerstag passiert war:

Um Bills Kindern und seiner Frau zu helfen hatte er beschlossen, eine Probe des Bodens zu holen, der mit der Substanz getränkt war, welche sie krank gemacht hatte.

Er konnte nicht einfach aufgrund des Geruchs annehmen, es sei ‚Agent Orange'. Er würde erstens sicher sein und zweitens es beweisen müssen.

Er hatte das fast leere Fass ‚Agent Orange' gefunden und sich gewundert, wo es herkam und ob es dort herum noch mehr davon gebe. Dann hatte er zwei alte Minen gefunden am Pfad oberhalb des Picknickplatzes. Die Mine am Ende der Strasse war verbarrikadiert und sah verlassen aus. Anders aber die zweite, die weiter bergab lag. Sie war zwar ebenfalls mit gekreuzten Brettern blockiert, aber als Ed mit seiner Taschenlampe hinein zündete, wurde das Licht von etwas Metallischem reflektiert.

Er hatte ein Brett weggenommen und war in die Höhle eingestiegen. Nach ein paar Schritten hatte er gefunden, was er gesucht hatte: Fässer. Dutzende davon. Er hatte sich vergewissert, dass kein Mensch in der Nähe war und dann die Fässer einer genauen Musterung unterzogen. Sie waren nicht mit einem orangen Streifen gekennzeichnet, sondern mit einem pinkfarbenen. 'Bonsanto Chemicals, Stockton', stand darauf, wie auf dem fast leeren Fass, das er früher gefunden hatte. Eine grobe Schätzung ergab, dass die Mine etwa 200 Fässer der gefährlichen Chemikalie enthielt.

Ed schauderte beim Gedanken an den Schaden, den das Mittel in Vietnam angerichtet hatte – jedenfalls konnte er sich vieles von dem, was er dort im Spital gesehen hatte, nicht anders erklären.

Da die Nacht inzwischen fast vorüber war, hatte Ed nur noch rasch beim Picknickplatz eine Bodenprobe geholt und war dann schnell nach Hause gefahren.

Zuhause hatte er die Auskunft angerufen und nach der Telefonnummer von Bonsanto Chemicals gefragt. Es war aber noch zu früh gewesen, um jemanden von der Firma ans Telefon zu bekommen. So hatte er sich noch die Zeit genommen für eine rasche Dusche und um die Post zu holen, bevor er die Bodenprobe ins Labor gebracht hatte.

Danach hatte er nochmals bei Bonsanto Chemicals angerufen. Jetzt hatte ihm der verantwortliche Chemiker gesagt, ‚Agent Orange' sei harmlos und ‚Agent Pink' werde nicht mehr benützt. Das hatte Eds Verdacht bestätigt, dass mit den Fässern in der Höhle etwas nicht stimmen könnte. Sie konnten ja nicht einfach zur Endlagerung dort deponiert worden sein: Wie würden innert wenigen Jahren durchgerostet sein und dann eine Umweltkatastrophe verursachen! Und was war los mit dem anderen Fass, dem mit dem orangen Streifen? Ein merkwürdiger Gedanke drängte sich ihm auf: War die Substanz im ersten Fass wirklich ‚Agent Orange' gewesen – oder möglicherweise ‚Agent Pink', falsch gekennzeichnet, um der Army verkauft werden zu können? Die Höhle war günstig gelegen zwischen Stockton und dem Hafen. War sie benützt worden, um die Streifen um die Fässer zu übermalen? Um sicher zu sein würde er auf das Resultat der Analyse warten müssen.

Er hatte erwogen, den Chef um Hilfe zu bitten, aber Ironside war schon schlechter Laune gewesen wegen seiner Verspätung. Und dann hatte er ja auch keinen akzeptablen Beweis, um seinen Verdacht zu untermauern. Deshalb hatte er Ironsides bissige Kommentare gefürchtet, wenn er mit einer solch vagen Theorie aufkreuzen würde.

So war er am selben Abend zurück zur Mine gefahren, um Fotos davon zu machen und eine Probe vom Inhalt eines der Fässer mitzunehmen, um sie mit der früheren Bodenprobe zu vergleichen. Er wusste schon, dass er sich damit an der Grenze der Legalität bewegte… er, der korrekte, rechtschaffene Ed Brown… aber hier ging es um die Gesundheit zweier Kinder, denen offenbar sonst niemand helfen konnte.

Das schlechte Gewissen hatte ihn seine übliche Vorsicht vergessen lassen. Offenbar war die Mine nicht mehr verlassen gewesen wie vorher, sondern jemand hatte dort auf ihn gewartet. Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte er einen Schatten wahrgenommen. Er hatte nicht mehr die Zeit gehabt, seine Waffe zu ziehen, bevor ihn etwas am Kopf traf. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

Als er wieder zum Bewusstsein kam, hatte er eine Beule am Kopf, den Grossvater aller Brummschädel und keine Ahnung, wo er war. Seine Taschenlampe lag zerbrochen unter ihm. Er konnte auch die Kamera und den Rest seiner Ausrüstung nicht finden. Um ihn war es dunkel wie in einer Kuh. Er versuchte, mit den Händen den unebenen Boden und die Wände um sich herum abzutasten. Da war Staub, Sand und Fels – und kühles Metall: Die Fässer. Als er sich davon entfernte fühlte er bald eine steinige Wand. Also musste er immer noch in der Höhle sein. Aber warum war es so dunkel? Hätte er nicht das Mondlicht oder wenigstens ein paar Sterne sehen müssen? Ed konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass die Höhe dermassen tief gewesen war… Er benützte die Fässer als Anhaltspunkt und versuchte vorsichtig, sich dorthin zu bewegen, wo seiner Erinnerung nach der Ausgang sein musste. Aber es _gab_ keinen Ausgang. Alles, was er ertasten konnte, waren Felsen, Steine und Schutt. Ed tastete die ganze Mine wieder und wieder ab, was sehr viel Zeit kostete. Dann war er sicher: Es gab keinen Weg hinaus.

Er setzte sich hin und legte den schmerzenden Kopf in die Hände.

Der Eingang war zu gross gewesen als dass man ihn rasch mit ein paar Schaufeln voll Dreck und Steinen hätte verschliessen können. Aber wie sonst konnte der Eingang einer Mine schnell verschlossen werden? Eine Brettertür hätte er gespürt. Ein Erdrutsch? Wie praktisch für die Leute von Bonsanto Chemicals! Zu praktisch, um ein Zufall zu sein. Hatten sie mit Sprengstoff eine Rüfe ausgelöst? Mit etwas Dynamit konnte man rasch eine Menge Geröll bewegen in den Bergen.

Ed machte sich daran, ein Loch durch die Wand von Schutt und Dreck zu graben. Mit blossen Händen richtete er aber kaum etwas aus, so sehr er sich anstrengte. Ausserdem begann ihm der Durst immer mehr zuzusetzen. Er grub fieberhaft weiter, aber irgendwann riss der Film seiner Erinnerung. Er musste vor Erschöpfung zusammengeklappt sein.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Wasser! Das war sein erster Gedanke, als er wieder zu sich kam. Er brauchte Wasser, und zwar dringend.  
Von seiner sorgfältigen Suche her wusste er, dass es kein Wasser gab in dieser trockenen, stickigen Höhle. Während des Tages stieg die Temperatur darin auf gegen 40° Celsius. Nachts fiel sie nur wenig.  
Wie konnte es so heiss sein unter der Erdoberfläche? Die Mine war an der Südseite des Berges gelegen, so mochten sich die Steine in der Sonne aufheizen. War dies die Erklärung für die Hitze?  
Ed erinnerte sich, dass er etwas über heisse unterirdische Quellen gelesen hatte. Waren die Leute, welche diese Mine ausgebeutet hatten, auf eine solche gestossen? Hatten sie eine Mauer gebaut, um das Wasser fernzuhalten? Wenn ja, so hatte er sie jedenfalls nicht gefunden. Jetzt, wo der Eingang der Mine verschlossen war, konnte die Luft nicht zirkulieren, und dies mochte zu dieser unnatürlich hohen Temperatur geführt haben. Wie lange würde er es in dieser trockenen Hitze aushalten?

Er brauchte dringend einen Plan, aber sein Verstand funktionierte nicht mehr recht.  
Alles, woran er denken konnte war, dass er so schnell als möglich hier heraus musste, schon um der Kinder Willen. Niemand konnte wissen, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich mit ‚Agent Pink' in Berührung gekommen waren!  
Verzweifelt begann er wieder zu graben, aber schon nach ein paar Minuten wurde ihm schwarz vor den Augen. Er hatte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft dazu.

Er wusste sich nicht mehr zu helfen.  
Natürlich war das alles sein Fehler: Er hätte nicht ohne Backup hierher kommen sollen, und – die stupideste Idee überhaupt – ohne dem Chef zu sagen, wo er hinwollte. Es war ihm klar, dass er wohl nicht lebend hier herauskommen würde, aber irgendwie schien das keine grosse Rolle mehr zu spielen. Was wichtig war, waren Bills Kinder: Vielleicht hätte die Analyse des ‚Agent Pink' – das ja sehr wahrscheinlich die Ursache ihrer Vergiftung war – vielleicht hätte die Analyse Eric und Jamie retten können, aber er konnte dieses Wissen Bill und den Ärzten nicht weitergeben.

Ein stilles Gebet formte sich ich seinem Kopf. Ed wiederholte es wie eine zerkratzte Platte: „Guter Gott – bitte, lass sie nicht sterben!" – sonst wäre er, Ed, für ihren Tod verantwortlich. Aber Gott konnte doch nicht zwei Kinder leiden lassen wegen Eds Fehlern, oder? „Bitte, Gott, lass sie nicht sterben, bitte, hilf ihnen!"

Er musste wieder das Bewusstsein verloren haben. Das nächste, was er wusste, war, dass ihn etwas an der Schulter getroffen hatte – vielleicht ein Stein. Er sass ja in der Nähe des Eingangs.  
Er streckte seine Hand aus um sich zu vergewissern. Die Wand aus Schutt und Dreck blockierte immer noch den Zugang zur und Ausgang aus der Mine. Ed zog sich etwas tiefer in die Mine zurück. Er glaubte, Geräusche zu hören, aber er konnte seinen Sinnen nicht mehr trauen, nicht in diesem Stadium der Dehydration.

Irgendwann schien es ihm dann doch ziemlich sicher zu sein: Da draussen war jemand, vermutlich mit Pickel und Schaufel.

Wer konnte es sein? Die Leute von Bonsanto Chemicals, irgendwelche Strassenarbeiter oder vielleicht seine Freunde?

Sollte er rufen, um den Leuten auf der anderen Seite zu zeigen, dass er hier war? Und was, wenn es jemand war, der ihn aus dem Weg haben wollte?

Ed konnte nicht mehr klar denken, aber wenigstens so viel merkte er noch selber. In ein paar Stunden – einem Tag höchstens – würde er sowieso tot sein. Also konnte er genauso gut rufen.

Er versuchte es… aber er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Stattdessen löste die Anstrengung einen Hustenanfall aus und er bekam fast keine Luft mehr. Er wurde wieder ohnmächtig.

Eds nächstes bewusstes Gefühl war eine kühle Brise auf seinem Gesicht. Er öffnete die Augen und sah einen Lichtschimmer. Nicht viel, aber in der Wand seines Gefängnisses war definitiv eine Lücke. Ein Mann stand dort… seine Silhouette war deutlich erkennbar gegen den Nachthimmel.  
Ed kämpfte sich auf die Füsse. Er musste sich an der Wand abstützen, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Er schaffte ein paar Schritte auf den Mann zu, bevor er stolperte.  
Er fiel aber nicht hin, weil Mark herbeilief und ihn stützte.  
Ed lehnte sich auf Mark, einen Arm um seinen Hals. Bill kam als nächster in die Mine und nahm rasch Eds anderen Arm. Zusammen halfen sie ihrem Freund aus der Mine.

Ironside sass nervös und besorgt in seinem Rollstuhl vor der Mine.  
Als er die drei herauskommen sah, war er erschüttert. Die abgezehrte, dreckige, schwankende Gestalt vor seinen Augen glich mehr einer Vogelscheuche als seinem ordentlichen Assistenten.  
Aber dann fühlte er eine Welle der Erleichterung: Sie hatten ihn noch rechtzeitig gefunden. „Eve, hol Wasser – schnell!"

Die Polizistin, die nur dagestanden und Ed ungläubig angestarrt hatte, lief los, um eine Flasche Wasser zu holen.

Ed öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber er brachte keinen Ton heraus.

„Versuch nicht zu sprechen, Ed. Trink zuerst einen Schluck Wasser."

Die Männer halfen Ed, sich auf die Hebebühne des Paddy Wagon zu setzen.

Eve reichte ihm ein Glas frisches Wasser. Ed nahm einen Schluck – und drehte seinen Kopf weg von seinen Freunden. Schlucken schien schlicht unmöglich zu sein, und er wollte nicht, dass sie das mitbekamen.

Ironside bemerkte es trotzdem. „Nur ruhig. Lass dir Zeit. Es tut am Anfang sicher weh. Eve, in einem der Kästchen im Bus hat es ein Handtuch."

Eve machte das Handtuch nass und gab es Ed, damit er wenigstens seine rissigen Lippen netzen konnte. Irgendwie musste er wieder Flüssigkeit in seinen Körper bekommen. Es war auch eine Wohltat, die staubverkrusteten Augen auszuwaschen.

Ed schämte sich seiner Schwäche, aber auch, dass Ironside ihn hatte retten müssen, weil er so unüberlegt gehandelt hatte.

„Sss…", versuchte er. Ironside verstand. Ed wollte um Verzeihung bitten.

„Es ist ok, Ed. Wir haben dich gefunden, und wir wissen Bescheid über Bonsanto Chemicals."

Aber da war noch mehr. Mit steifen Fingern fischte Ed Notizheft und Stift aus seiner Tasche und begann zu schreiben. Dann zeigte er das Heft Bill.  
„Eric + Jamie?" stand da, kaum lesbar.

„Es geht ihnen gut, echt. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Bill dachte, dass er damit die Wahrheit nur wenig verbogen hatte. Sie waren auf dem Weg der Besserung, das war für den Moment gut genug.

Endlich konnte sich Ed entspannen. Er lehnte seinen schmerzenden Kopf am Rahmen der Hecktür an.

Ironside beschloss, dass sie ihn ins Spital bringen mussten, um sicher zu gehen, dass er keine Schäden davontragen würde.  
Mark und Bill halfen Ed in den Mannschaftswagen und stellten das Wasserglas vor ihn hin, so dass er trinken konnte, wenn er es sich zutraute.

Vorsichtig fuhr Mark zurück in die Stadt.  
Ironside verlangte per Funk im Hauptquartier ein Team von Polizisten, um die Beweise in der Mine und das ausgebrannte Auto sicherzustellen.

Bevor sie San Francisco erreichten, holte Ed sein Notizbuch wieder hervor. „Kein Spital, bitte. Büro", schrieb er.

Eve reagierte heftig: „Aber Ed…!"

Indigniert kritzelte er: "Bin heiser, nicht krank!"

Der Chef unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Dies war der störrische Sergeant, den er so mochte.  
Er überlegte, ob er wohl das Risiko eingehen dürfe. Ed schluckte schon etwas leichter, und offenbar wollte er jetzt unbedingt bei seinen Freunden sein.

Zurück im Hauptquartier teilten sie sich auf: Bill ging heim zu seiner Familie. Ed nahm ein Bad. Eve half Mark, eine Suppe zu kochen für alle, weil Ed sicher noch nichts Festes herunterbekommen würde. Ironside telefonierte dem Polizeichef, um ihm in groben Zügen von den Ereignissen zu berichten. Er weigerte sich aber kategorisch, noch heute Nacht herunterzukommen und einen vollen Report zu liefern.

Ed kam aus dem Badezimmer. Er trug Marks Trainingsanzug. Zu seiner Überraschung sah er Ironside in einer Bibel blättern.

Der Chef sah zu ihm auf. Die Augen seines Assistenten waren immer noch tief eingesunken in seinem Gesicht, und er sah hager und angeschlagen aus, aber er war definitiv wieder Ed Brown.

Neugierig schaute Ed in die Bibel. Ironside zeigte ihm den interessanten Vers, den er gefunden hatte:  
Deuteronomium 20,19: „Wenn du eine Stadt viele Tage belagerst, um gegen sie zu kämpfen und sie einzunehmen, sollst du ihre Bäume nicht vernichten, indem du die Axt gegen sie schwingst. Denn du kannst von ihnen essen; du sollst sie nicht abhauen. Ist etwa der Baum des Feldes ein Mensch, dass er von dir mitbelagert werden sollte?"

„Das ist immer noch so wahr wie damals", sagte Ironside ruhig. „Wenn die Bäume tot sind, dann folgen Erdrutsche und Erosion. Die Wälder sind ein wichtiger Teil der Lebensgrundlage der Menschen in Vietnam."*

Ed nahm einen Kugelschreiber und schrieb: „Wir dachten nicht an die Wälder. Wir dachten nur an den Feind."  
Dann strich er den zweiten Teil durch und korrigierte: „Nein, wir dachten nur an uns selber."

„Ja, Ed. Ich verstehe das. Es ist nicht die Sache der Soldaten dort draussen, über diese Dinge nachzudenken. Das ist unsere Sache.  
Hast du in Vietnam auch Nebenwirkungen von ‚Agent Orange' an Menschen gesehen?"

Ed nickte und schrieb: "Während der letzten Wochen dort, als ich im Spital war. Es ist einfach nicht wahr, dass es harmlos ist für Menschen."

Tief in Gedanken fuhr Ironside fort: „Manche Wissenschaftler warnen, ‚Agent Orange' sei gefährlich. Aber die Regierung hört nicht auf sie. Die Zeit ist noch nicht reif für diese Gedanken. Wir können Bonsanto Chemicals nicht einmal daran hindern, den Rest ihres Vorrats an 'Agent Pink' als 'Agent Orange' zu verkaufen. Sie müssen es nur in neue Fässer abfüllen. Wir können unmöglich alle kontrollieren."

Für eine Weile sprach keiner der Männer. Es war aber kein angenehmes Schweigen, während jeder für sich die Konsequenzen von Eds Entdeckungen durchdachte.

Dann bemerkte Ironside den Ausdruck auf Eds Gesicht. Er schien am Boden zerstört zu sein.

Dem jungen Freund zuliebe raffte er sich auf, weiterzufahren.

„Ed – wie viele Fässer waren in der Mine? Etwa 200? ‚Agent Pink' enthält ein Mehrfaches der Konzentration von Dioxin von ‚Agent Orange'. Was meinst du, wie viele Menschen hast du wohl davor bewahrt, so krank zu werden wie Bills Kinder, oder sogar vor dem Tod?  
Schau, wir können das Böse in der Welt nicht ausrotten.  
Aber wir können auch nicht aufhören, dagegen anzukämpfen – und so viele Menschen wie möglich vor dem Leiden und Sterben zu bewahren. Das muss genügen."

* * *

_Anmerkung: _

_Keiner der beiden konnte wissen, dass wegen des Dioxins Hunderttausende von Menschen getötet und verkrüppelt werden würden, und dass noch mehr Kinder mit Behinderungen geboren werden würden._

_Übrigens ist ein Teil des Restbestandes an ‚Agent Pink' nach 1965 tatsächlich verschwunden._


End file.
